<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever is Composed of Nows! by karmanisms, Superpeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068407">Forever is Composed of Nows!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms'>karmanisms</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace'>Superpeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), War (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Main Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is the union of two souls. Add love to this equation and now the bond is transcendental. Kartik Singh and Aman Tripathi decide to celebrate this with their chaotic friends and family, zyada style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabir Dhaliwal/Khalid Rahmani, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Keshav Tripathi/Sahil Mirza (Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga), Rajni Tripathi/Kusum/Naina Verma (War)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mere Liye Tum Kaafi Ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is said that dreams provide an excellent escape panel that shields us from our daily worries and anxieties for a short-lived period of time. They provide solace and project our deepest and sometimes most outlandish fantasies to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For most of his life, dreams have been a vital source of spark that would light up his lantern of hope for the future. A future where he'd be loved for who he is and maybe make his father proud for once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, his father would always look at him like he brought every bad omen into his already tough life, he had to learn it the harsh way, when his father got completely sloshed and couldn't stand the sight of his son anymore. He disowned Kartik on the night of his 21st birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That may have been his lowest point of his entire existence but from then on, he has only been having a lot of high points in life, he has only been hustling harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's one thing he didn't have to try hard to achieve - the love of his life, Aman. The man has blessed his life in ways Kartik couldn't have ever fathomed even in his dreams. Aman's no knight in shining armor but he sure is a shiny star in Kartik's sky, enough to illuminate his gloomy nights. </p>
<p>In simpler words, everyone has thought of their love as something comforting and meaningful, and for Kartik, in all the contexts and meanings of the word, Aman is his <strong>home</strong>.</p>
<p>To top it all, Aman's family has now wholeheartedly accepted him and he has become an indispensable part of the family to the point that they ask Aman and him to visit regularly and keep in touch quite frequently. This is all he has ever wanted and now that he finally has it all, he believes his dreams were just a tiny disposable grain of sand in the vast ocean of happiness that was yet to hit his shore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of dreams, Kartik's peaceful slumber is disturbed when the sound of guitar riffs reach his ears. He tries to ignore the chords piercing through the serenity of the peaceful morning and drives Kartik's sleep away. "Aman ja dekh na kaun hai," he mumbles into his pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guitar just disturbed the longest and most peaceful slumber he has had in awhile. He's sure Aman's parents won't mind if he sleeps a little longer because he is not in the mood to get out of bed yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're over at the Tripathi's for their occasional stays that are routine now. Kartik has gotten so attached to them now that he waits to come back here and spend more time with the entire family. Sunaina never fails to narrate a new embarrassing story from Aman's childhood that amuses Kartik to no end and makes Aman facepalm and groan through it all. They even let him sleep in longer since he usually tends to overwork himself otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The persistently strumming sound of chords sounding outside his window soon starts to annoy him. He smacks his hand to his right to wake Aman up but all his palm feels is the coolness of the sheet and Aman nowhere in sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik rubs the sleep out of his eyes and picks his t-shirt off of the floor. He quickly dons it and decides to ignore it so he can quickly brush his teeth now that he has had to trudge out of bed because of whoever's out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he's fresh, he trudges over to their shared closet to pick out his outfit for the day. To his surprise, he finds an outfit resembling Prince Eric's in there, a note placed atop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A princely outfit for my prince of hearts. Wear it and open the balcony door. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>                                                    Love,  Aman.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The railing of the balcony is decorated with a twisted string of flowers knotted together. He doesn't expect to see Aman perched on a ladder leaning against the balcony, a goofy grin in place, dressed in a similar outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," he greets, handing him a rose that he'd previously been clinging onto between his teeth. "Aman? What the fuck? Gir jayega tu," [You're gonna fall down] Kartik lets out, incoherently, still a little sleepy to properly process it all. "Shh don't cuss. Poori family neeche hai." [The entire family is fown] And, truly, the entire Tripathi family had been chilling down below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns to face Aman again. "Kya-" "Don't interrupt," Aman deadpans. Again, Kartik hears the same chords being played but he's unable to identify the source. Aman focuses on the rhythm being strummed and hums along to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, his eyes meet Kartik's and the lyrics roll off his tongue in a sweet symphony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Teri meri aisi jud gayi kahaani</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ke jud jaata jaise do nadiyon ka paani</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mujhe aage tere sath behna hai</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Jaana tumhein to hai teh bata jaani</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ke aye zindagi kaise banti suhaani</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mujhe har pal tere sath rehna hai</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes don't shift away from Kartik for a moment. He is Aman's only point of focus. Aman's eyes have always been quite expressive. Shakira's hips don't lie and neither do Aman's eyes. Kartik can see the fire burning in Aman's eyes set ablaze by his love for Kartik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Tum kuch adhoore se</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hum bhi kuch aadhe</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Aadha aadha hum jo dono mila dein</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>To ban jaayegi apni ik zindgaani</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Yeh duniya mile na mile humko</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Khushiyan bhaga dengi har gham ko</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Tum saath ho phir kya baaki ho</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mere liye tum kaafi ho</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice starts getting softer and cracks at the end but the passion remains. It now feels like only Kartik is supposed to hear the end of it. The intimacy it holds, makes Kartik shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mere liye tum kaafi ho</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mere liye tum kaafi ho</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither refuses to break contact as Aman serenades Kartik. The strumming fades out, Kartik so overcome with emotions, feels like kissing the man until he sees the divine light. He has never heard a song that could fit them more perfectly than this, like it's tailor-made specifically for them. He wonders when did Aman get the time or skill to write something that would explain the essence of their relationship, but he did and if Kartik thought he couldn't love Aman anymore, it has been proven wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aman I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ruk, I'm not done yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aman firmly grips the ladder in hand and reaches the other out toward Kartik. He takes the hand and gingerly places his hand on Aman's palm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik feels Aman's fingers tremble under his touch and gives it a comforting squeeze. Aman breaks eye contact for a few moments to gain his composure again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either Kartik hasn't completely gained coherence yet or Aman has been possessed by the ghost of a proper bollywood addict snorting crack day in and day out. He can hear the musical notes of a violin swirling in the wind around in a serene symphony encompassing them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I remember you once told me, love was something you never had enough of. I'd be a liar if I say 'same' but it isn't an exaggeration if I say your love has perfectly painted my sky. Life has thrown a lot of curveballs our way but hume ghanta farak padta hai, anything for love."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik remembers saying those exact words after having helped Devika elope. He giggles into his palm and wipes the corner of his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope, in fact, all of us do, that the Tripathis have somewhat filled the cracks and gaps in your life with the POP of affection and familial bonds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik snorts, trust Aman, the science geek to add chemistry to every bit of conversation he can fit it into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me tell you, they will leave no stone unturned to make you forget that you've been deprived of these bonds for a long time, to the point that you'll say 'koi bachao, this is too much'. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik shakes his head no. He loves them all too much to ever part from them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have been the pillar upholding my life, the bridge leading to neverending happiness, the sword that cuts through my grief, the shield that protects me against any adversaries, the blowtorch lighting my path, my knight in shining armor. In short, you're my entire freaking fortress disguised as my home and I fucking love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aman lightly presses his lips to Kartik's knuckles. The warm breath fanning against the back of his hand sends chills down Kartik's spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to keep walking by your side until we're grey and old, although, I believe we'll need a wheelchair by then but, that's besides the point. I'll still give you the best cuddles even when when our bones crack with every movement. I'll kiss you even when we're toothless, I know you'll still have the best smile without them. You wanna know why I'm squinting up at you now? Your smile is too bright. It's hard to look at two suns at once and you, my love, light up the world just by existing. I know you're the sappier one between us but trust me I have the perfect future planned for us in my head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik's breath hitches in his throat. He really has utterly and irrevocably fallen for this man who is proposing? Kartik remembers their impromptu "wedding" and when he reminded Aman that he hasn't proposed to him yet while Aman dragged him towards the mandap to spite Aman's father for not being understanding and compassionate. He whenever, in a million years would have thought that Aman would take it seriously and propose one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kartik Singh, I want to be the sunflower to your sun, the key to your lock, the sand to your shore, the flower to your bee, the rainbow to your storm, the shadow to your footsteps, the 'Sistine Chapel' to your Michael Angelo, the moon to your earth, but most importantly, the Aman Tripathi-Singh to your Kartik Singh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aman, ye-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Na-uh, jaldi neeche aao, see you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aman blows him a kiss and descends down the ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kartik's mind is a mess of haywire emotions wreaking havoc as he makes his way down the stairs and out the door stalking over to where Aman and everyone else is. Weirdly enough, Keshav is recording it all like it's a dramatic bollywood scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bends over, his hands on his knees as he tries to regulate his breathing. Aman gets down on one knee, his gleaming eyes boring deep into Kartik's soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As long as the Sun meets the Moon, Rivers find their way to the Sea, I plan to stay by your side, I want to ask if you want to do the same for me? So Kartik Singh, will you marry me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and us!" the Tripathis shout in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! Yes I will!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aman stands up and collects him in his arms after making him wear the ring. There's a shower of fragrant rose petals on them as soon as they hug and Kartik believes everyone has finally completely lost the hold over their sanity. He buries his face in Aman's neck to hide his ruddy cheeks and a few teardrops wet his shoulders. Kartik wipes his tears and cups Aman's face. Not caring about the family gathered around them, he smashes his mouth against Aman's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips move together in sync as they savour the taste of their lips, hands entwined by their sides, Aman traces the ring, enjoying the feel of the cool metal against his fingers. They don't have to talk now, their feelings are exchanged perfectly like this, basking in each other's comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They break away after a few moments, their noses still brushing with close proximity. "I want to be Kartik Singh-Tripathi. Being a Tripathi will be an honour," he mumbles shyly. Aman cracks a maniacally large smile as he hears Kartik's request. He tiptoes up to kiss Kartik's forehead. "As you wish, jaan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aap dono ka love fest khatam ho gaya ho toh, can we share a hug now?" Keshav asks. Kartik opens his arms motioning them to come forward and soon the entire family is huddled together, fawning over them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally disperse away from Kartik and Aman, Kartik is greeted with a greater surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sirf ye log hi tumhari family hai? Hume itni jaldi bhul gaye Kartik?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart races as he turns around to find his entire found family sporting large cheshire cat-like grins on their face. He runs straight into Nafeesa's arms and that kind of makes her momentarily lose balance as she stumbles backwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Khalid steadies his mother soon after and pats Kartik's shoulder. "Bohot miss kiya aapko," he breathes. "Maine bhi." she caresses his head. "I'm next," he hears Devika announce with authority. Kartik lets go of Nafeesa and Devika canons herself at him, tightly clinging to him. "Congratulations kutte!" she screeches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lagta hai kal hi doctor ke paas jana padega. Eardrum drum rupture kar diya tune," he whines rubbing his ear. Next, Kartik let's himself be bear-hugged by Khalid as he whispers, "I'm so happy for you bubba." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bubba kehke rulane ka irada hai kya?" Kartik mutters, a pout evident on his face. "Aisa hi samajh," Khalid replies nonchalantly as he ruffles Kartik's hair. Kabir and Kartik share a quick hug and exchange "congratulations" and "thank you". He lifts Ruhi and kisses her cheek as she giggles</p>
<p>Naina gives him a tight hug and says, "Finally! You two waited long enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hum sab andar chale? We can continue introductions over chai," Aman suggests. Everyone agrees and they flood into the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunaina, Champa and Keshav waste no time in serving the tea and snacks to the guests and the entire family. Kartik takes a bite of the biscuit and relishes the scrumptious treat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeh hai Devika, meri best friend jisko main high school se jaanta hu, that's Ravi, her husband and their son, Manav." The little toddler shyly hides behind buries his face in his father's shoulder as Kartik tries to tickle her side. "Khalid, my chaddi-buddy. We've been through the hell-hole called school together and we're still going strong. He's a RAW agent, by the way," he announces with pomp and dusts his shoulder as if he is in fact, the agent and not Khalid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meet Khalid ki ammi. Honestly, she treats me just like Khalid and I love her no less than a mother, hain na?" Nafeesa nods and kisses the side of his head. "Beside Khalid is his boyfriend, Major Kabir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boyfriend?" Keshav almost whisper-yells. "Is there a problem?" Kabir inquires with a raised eyebrow. "N-nothing. Great biceps you have there." He slaps his hand on his mouth realising that, again, he has no mind to mouth filter. "Apne liye chai lekar aata hu kitchen se." He tries to hide his cheeks tinged with pink as he stumbles over his feet trying to make his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And last but not the least - Naina. Khalid, Naina and I studied in the same college. The little bub beside her is Ruhi, her daughter." Kartik ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiara, bub, go play outside with Ruhi and Manav. Also, both of you please be careful and don't let Manav hurt himself please, okay?" Kartik says. "I'll get some of Kiara's toys for you to play with," Rajni says as she ushers them into their courtyard. "That's my sister-in-law and her daughter," Kartik explains to Nafeesa. "She adopted her 3 years ago," he added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, who planned all this? Aman?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't look at me. As soon as they found out I was gonna propose they catapulted all that chaotic energy and ideas my way and voila! You see the results yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We definitely weren't about to let you celebrate without the most important people in your life so I asked Aman to get in touch with the people you're most close with," Shankar Tripathi explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really sweet of them to have arrived here on such short notice," Sunaina quips. "We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Nafeesa adds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now let's get down to business, shall we? We have to decide the date, prepare a lot of lists and make phone calls now that both families are here," Chaman Tripathi announces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a child, Kartik had always dreamed of getting married someday. He wished to have the grandest wedding with every luxury and amenities he can think of. But that hope faded away with time as he realised that same-sex marriages weren't permitted by law and that he could never have his dream wedding. When he first learned that the society and law are against him, he cried and prayed that the higher being would 'fix' him.</p>
<p>He didn't believe soulmates existed, <em>'the one'</em> being just a myth to him, but when he found Aman his heart decided if there is anyone he would like to spend the rest of his life with, what do they say 'in sickness and in health', they're not gonna be anyone but Aman. For a part of his life, he made peace with the fact that he's not gonna get married but at least he has someone who cares for him like he hung the moon and life's gonna be all roses as long Aman accompanies him in the journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When section 377 had been scrapped, he cried again, but this time they were tears of joy since he could now finally live the way he wants and love who he wants. Fast forward to 4 years when same-sex marriages are finally legalised, he couldn't be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He isn't the same little Kartik anymore, he doesn't want that grand celebration anymore. Just a small celebration with all his loved ones will suffice just fine, in fact, it'll probably be more memorable and joyous and Kartik can't wait for the day to finally arrive when he and Aman are finally bound by holy matrimony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dil Mein Ho Tum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chill, I'll be down in five."</p><p> </p><p>Naina disconnects the call once she's done telling Kartik to have patience. She sighs deeply. "This man is so hyper, God bless," she thinks to herself. Kartik is down with both families, trying to get the perfect pictures and probably making the camera guy film every second of it like the dramatic king that he is. How Aman manages to love him unconditionally despite the fact they're nothing alike blows Naina's mind. Their personalities are like chalk and cheese yet they go together like mac and cheese.</p><p> </p><p>She smoothes out her pallu as her heels clank against the floor while making her way down. It's been quite a long time since she last wore an indian attire, so she feels a little out of it. But seeing Ruhi dressed in it makes her heart swell with joy, her little munchkin looks absolutely adorable in it. </p><p> </p><p>She left Ruhi in Kabir and Khalid's care for a while so she can get ready for the engagement ceremony without having to worry about Ruhi. It took her awhile to actually don her outfit but she does it successfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe can you please help me tie the dori."</p><p> </p><p>Naina stops in her tracks. She realises she'd been passing by Rajni's room. Surprisingly, the door is half open and she sees Rajni facing the mirror with her hair pushed to one side, her back exposed by the deep choli. </p><p> </p><p>She stalks into the room and interweaves the strings so that they form a pretty knot on her back. "I don't know if you were calling out to me or someone else but the room was all empty except for you," she says once she's done. </p><p> </p><p>Rajni jerks away from her and turns around covering her eye set in stone. Naina backs away from her making a surrendering gesture with her hands. "I'm sorry, I thought I should help you out." Rajni nods in understanding and mouths a thank you. </p><p> </p><p>"I love your lehenga. I think you look absolutely gorgeous," Naina starts, "Don't cover it honey, you're beautiful," she softly murmurs as she moves closer and shifts Rajni's palm away from her eye and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her finger softly threading through it. </p><p> </p><p>The two stare at each other unblinking, the close proximity between them veiled by a gradual shift of emotions. They don't notice a third presence entering the room until she stands beside Rajni, holding her by the waist. "What are you two doing, love?" she asks, her voice dripping honey. </p><p> </p><p>She pecks Rajni's cheek and turns to look at Naina, her eyes drilling a hole through the woman. Naina feels shivers run down her spine and murderous intent on the woman's mind. "I guess we haven't met yet. Hi! I'm Naina, Kartik's friend." She reaches her hand out for a handshake. </p><p> </p><p>"Kusum, Rajni's girlfriend," the woman replies with emphasis on the word '<em>girlfriend</em>'. She shakes Naina firmly by the hand indicating her to back off. "It was lovely meeting you. But I gotta go now, Kartik's waiting for me," Naina says as she slowly backs away, her eyes still fixed on them.  "See you." She smiles at Rajni before taking their leave.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The times when Kabir is left completely gobsmacked and unable to function for a while, are quite rare, he could probably count them on his fingers. He's always quick on his feet and alert, no matter what the circumstance but right now, he's finding it a little hard to function.</p><p> </p><p>What is this earth-shattering phenomenon that made Kabir, the ever-vigilant man's mind overload with overwhelming feelings you ask? The answer is a simple equation :<strong> hot boyfriend + kids </strong></p><p> </p><p>He is quite confused as to how that equation has enough power to bring him close to combustion. For starters, he absolutely hates kids. Those annoyingly curious, innocent looking yet uncannily devilish things are the last thing on earth he'll find adorable. How do people voluntarily wish to have kids? He'd rather let himself be split into half by a chainsaw than raise those monsters.</p><p> </p><p>But here he is, staring at Khalid playing with the girls and making them giggle like they're all having the time of their life. There's still a little time remaining before the guests pour in and Khalid's trying his best to keep them occupied so they don't run around or make a mess. The crinkles by his eyes as he laughs with them makes Kabir want to worship them with his lips, he's just so soft, not to mention, the rapidly beating heart in Kabir's chest at the sight of the love of his life dressed in a navy blue sherwani embroidered with silver flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's it. Everything Khalid does makes Kabir's heart feel warm and fuzzy inside. He knows Khalid absolutely adores kids and he's still a child at heart. A sigh of defeat escapes his lips as he admits to himself that, yes, Kabir Dhaliwal, would love to start a family with Khalid Rahmani some day and have kids with him, there, he said it.</p><p> </p><p>The old Kabir can't come to the phone right now. Why? Cause he's been replaced by this new man who's building a future with Khalid and their kids in his head now. Love has really changed his core and turned him into a lovesick fool. He's now what you'd describe as the textbook definition of the male protagonist in a cheesy bollywood love story, truly, madly and deeply in love with Khalid. </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, he wouldn't want it any other way. Khalid brings out the best in him and Kabir finally has the anchor to help him stay ashore despite the waves. How did he get so lucky?</p><p> </p><p>"Earth to, Kabir." Kartik waves his hand before Kabir in order to catch his attention. "Kaha kho gaye they?" (where were you lost?) Kabir blinks his eyes and shakes his head, as if that would get him out of the trance. "It's nothing," he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Khalid sits down on the chair beside him, "You okay, baby?" he whispers after kissing Kabir's cheek. "Yup, don't worry," Kabir replies, pecking his nose, he gives him a reassuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Awwww, look at my kids being all lovey-dovey in public now. You two were such boomers when you first started dating. I taught you well!" Kartik announces, thumping his chest with pride. "Shaabash puttar!" (Good job son!) he pats Kabir's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, now you two have to pose for candid shots with Ruhi and Kiara. Thode bohot fake-cute shots ki zaroorat hai mujhe," (I need a little bit fake-cute shots from you guys) Kartik explains, quite seriously. "They won't really be 'candids' then, will they? Besides, I'm not interested in being part of this, thank you very much," Kabir replies, matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sucks, cause you don't have a choice buddy," Kartik bites back. "Let's just get this over with. You know how Kartik gets," Khalid tries to coax him further. Well, fuck this, Khalid knows Kabir can never say no to him. Defeated, he let's Kartik tell them what to do as the camera guy takes a few shots of the four of them.</p><p> </p><p> He won't admit it out loud but this actually feels nice. They laugh at something Kiara, seated on Khalid's lap says in her childlike innocence and Kartik thinks it helps the cameraman capture the perfect moment where they're carefree and look like just like the most perfect family of four. He leaves them be when sees them get lost in their own world, conversing with their eyes and lopsided smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at all the celebrations going around him, to see the love of his life laughing and having the time of his life right before their engagement, that too in the Tripathi household; the same place Aman thought he would never get accepted from and lost all his hope of ever having this, all of this seems like a dream that he never wants to wake up from.</p><p>To be honest he just thought of proposing and then marrying Kartik without much delay, but his family and Kartik himself teamed up against him to have an engagement ceremony, there’s no second thought that they have a penchant for celebrations and Kartik, the party animal, seamlessly joined them as a member of their 'extra' family way before he officially is gonna be. Aman fancies himself to be as not easily persuaded, but all Kartik had to do was to show his puppy eyes, and Tada! The Kartik-Aman engagement festivities ensue.</p><p>His mother, Sunaina currently taming his fit for today, an embroidered teal sherwani, and looking at his son whose eyes are not moving from the source of his happiness. Not long ago, this house was celebrating Aman’s wedding, an impulsive decision that thankfully didn’t happen, and everyone gathered and were happy except Aman, and this time it’s completely different.</p><p>Different as in this time they are not celebrating for the world, not to show their so called family, but only for their sons.</p><p>“Mummy bas karien, tayar hoon main”, Aman whines. (Mummy let me go, I'm ready)</p><p>“Agar photos buri aayen toh mat kehna mummy nai kapde seedhe nai kiye.” (If your photos come out bad, then don't say mummy didn't flatten my clothes okay) Sunaina retorts, leaving Aman to his own devices.</p><p>On the other side of the house Kartik is pulled by Chaman to the stage. There is a unique friendship between Chaman and Kartik, which started basically by Chaman defending Kartik and Aman from the police and they’ve been going on strong since then. In a way Chaman is thankful for this man for saving his little girl’s life, and to see how far she has gone now, having a girlfriend and a child, none of this could’ve happened if it weren’t for Kartik.</p><p>Chaman is emotional when it comes to family, and he can’t help but see the same spark in Kartik too. The way Kartik has amalgamated in the family, and is still laughing like an idiot while being pulled by Chaman, honestly there couldn’t be a better match for Aman in the world.</p><p>“Uncle bro kahan le kar ja rahe ho mujhe?” (Uncle bro where are you taking me?) Kartik just recovered from his laughing fit, asks Chaman.</p><p>“Sagai nai karni kya, kab se dekh raha hun idhar udhar ghoom rahe ho?” (don't you want to get engaged, I've been seeing you going here and there for so long) Chaman counters his question with another, the perks of being a lawyer..</p><p>“Jaldi kya hai, abhi toh puri raat hai, party sharty karenge” (What's the haste? we have the whole night to party) Kartik replies meekly, trying hard to not spoil their plans for the night.</p><p>“Raat ko sagai? Wo bhi bhaiya ke hotay huey? Not possible, ab agar unhe naraz karna hai toh theek hai, I won’t help you.”  (Engagement at night? That too in the presence of my brother?, not possible, now if you want to sour his mood today, I won't help you) Chaman tells him while smiling.</p><p>To anyone else this would feel like an empty threat, but to Kartik who now has such a close relationship with his ‘papa’, the last thing he wants to do is to make him angry at such an auspicious day. So the engagement is gonna happen now and they will unfortunately delay the party until late night.</p><p>The first one to enter the stage was Kartik, dressed in a burnt orange sherwani with gold details, standing in the middle with all his glory. Looking at his family and friends all together fills him with so much happiness and he thinks if he sees Aman he would burst. Coincidentally at the same moment, Aman arrives.</p><p>Kartik’s eyes are transfixed at Aman, and after trying to move them away from him seems impossible. It’s not just the way that Aman looks walking towards him, it’s just Aman, the same Aman who proposed him a few days ago, who he’s gonna spend the rest of his life with, who he’s gonna laugh and cry with, the realization just hits him and sirens start playing in his head, all of them saying that he loves Aman Tripathi.</p><p>And Aman who would stagger if it weren’t for Rajni by his side because his legs are trembling, and he’s nervous because he’s too happy. He always wondered why people became awkward puppets at their engagements and weddings, and he sees it now. Just looking at Kartik smiling in front of him is too much, like standing in front of the Sun. But he wants to and reach out to it, knowing it’s rays would never hurt him.</p><p>Too busy in their own thoughts, they don’t even notice what’s going on in their surroundings, their friends and family are patiently waiting for them to move faster, it’s not a bollywood movie, it’s real life you guys. But they still take their time in relishing the moment, and finally when they are in front of each other, they laugh.</p><p>“They’ve finally lost their marbles, good for them”, Kabir laughingly whispers into Khalid’s ear.</p><p>“Let them be love, we are too gonna be like this”, Khalid replies, trying to hold his laugh in. It's their moment and Khalid, despite finding it funny, won’t be rude at this.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no, none of us are Kartik and Aman fortunately, who knows what goes on in Kartik’s mind and Aman would be on the same plane to stay with him this long, we’re gonna be calm and sophisticated”, Kabir replies while smirking.</p><p>Kabir is in trouble, cause Khalid so wants to kiss this smirk from his face but they are in public so a “We’ll see” would suffice.</p><p>Kabir too replies with a “We’ll see” and resumes giggling at the pair making a fool of themselves. Beside them, there's another couple having a similar conversation.</p><p>"We'll be up there next, babe. Soon," Kusum proudly announces. Rajni looks less than convinced at her determined declaration.  "Oh Jhaansi ki Rani, hold your horses. We haven't even completed one year yet. Chill!" she counters. "Itne jaldi nahi ha bolungi, have patience." (I won't say yes so soon, have patience)</p><p>Kusum huffs and crosses her arms across her chest. She flips her hair over her shoulder further proving her point that she's properly cross at her girlfriend. "Aye Sumi, I love you na," Rajni coos at her upset girlfriend, as she  wraps an around her shoulder. </p><p>Rajni thinks Kusum's face when she's upset is one of the most adorable things in the world. Her cheeks puff up slightly and her eyebrows crease, resembling a tiny chipmunk trying to scare someone off. She wants to kiss the pout off Kusum's face. </p><p>When Kusum jerks her head to face Rajni again, she melts in her girlfriend's arm as their noses connect in an eskimo kiss. Yes, Kusum's a sucker for eskimo kisses,  and what about it? She giggles a little, all pretense of being upset flies out the window.</p><p>Rajni's face lights up with joy when Kusum's angelic laugh rings out in her ears but then she's taken aback when Kusum steals a quick peck at her lips. She then turns to face the stage and watches Kartik and Aman again as if nothing happened. This sly woman will be the death of her someday but she's ready for it all.</p><p>To no one’s surprise Kartik and Aman are still laughing, and when they see people’s impatient faces they have no choice but to control it. The emotions that needed an outlet to overflow are now glistening in their eyes. It’s finally time to commence the ceremony and Aman puts a hand in his pocket to take out the ring but to his dismay it isn’t there. He searches in his other pocket, and it’s still not there. In the midst of his panicking he doesn’t see Sunaina coming towards him with the ring.</p><p>“Isse bhool gaye they na, issi liye kehti hun ke pehly check karliya karo” Sunaina says while giving him the box. (You forgot it, that's why I say to check before going)</p><p>“Rehne dijiye Sunaina Ji, dekhiye kitna ghabraya hua hai pehle hii”, Shankar quips, eyes meeting with Kartik and clearly holding his laugh in. Aman really forgot to put the ring in his pocket, he’s their son alright. (Let it go Sunaina, look at how this poor boy is panicking already)</p><p>Aman takes, more like snatches the box from his mother’s hand in a hurry, he’s too embarrassed to meet anyone’s eyes right now and takes out the ring quickly. The ring in question is a gold band with details surrounding a diamond like a sun that Sunaina and Champa went and bought. “Khandani Kangan na sahi, ismay tou hamari marzi hogi, pata tou chaly ke larka Tripathi Parivaar mai aaya hai”, (I don't have any family jewelry left to give, but selecting the ring would be my choice, the world should know that this boy came into Tripathi household)   she decided and no one had the courage to object to the matriarch of the family.</p><p>Aman finally put the ring on Kartik which to him looked like it belonged there. He lifted his head up to look at Kartik who was smiling adoringly at him. Kartik’s nose ring illuminated in the light accompanied with his now rosy cheeks has Aman mesmerized and he softly pecks Kartik’s nose that makes someone in the crowd whistle and his mind then realizes that they are in public. He really forgets about time and place when he’s with Kartik, one of such instances brought a new change in their lives, it was difficult but seeing how today is, makes him smile even wider if that was possible.</p><p>Kartik cheek’s hurts from smiling constantly since the ceremony started and he finds the ring way quicker than Aman, but when the actual work of putting on the ring came, he accidentally puts it in the middle finger halfway, and no it isn’t because his eyes started to blur; you can’t prove that, but he puts the gold ring encrusted with a small rose quartz on Aman’s ring finger on the second try. With the ceremony finally done, everyone claps and Rajni runs over first to hug her idiot brothers, she thinks who fucks up during something simple as exchanging rings? they do, who else.</p><p>Sunaina and Shankar then came to put their hand on the kids head to give their blessings and hug them, and Shankar would tell you off if you pointed tears in his eyes today, he remembered when both of them came to him to ask for the blessings to get married, like they still weren’t sure, it broke his heart that day but he thought he kinda deserved it. But seeing them so happy today, he thinks he finally got a hold of the parenting thing.</p><p>They are soon followed by Khalid’s mom, Nafeesa who blessed the new couple, “Jeetay raho bachon, khush raho.” (Stay happy, you kids) She remembers when Khalid introduced Kartik to her, and the way his visits became a routine not long after, in some ways she has a second son now. Kartik beams at her and she ruffles his hair and Aman replies,”Dhanyavad Aunty” (thank you aunty), “Kartik dekho isko, aisay hotay hain achay bachay” (Kartik look at him, good kids are like this), Nafeesa pulls Kartik’s ear. “Sorry Aunty, aagy se nahi hoga, sorry, sorry” (Sorry, aunty it won't happen again) Kartik replies trying to get his ear away but is free when Nafeesa let go, and leaves after hugging both of them. </p><p>Kabir and Khalid; they’re a pair, do not separate; join the new couple to congratulate the perfectly imperfect couple. Kabir teases Kartik, “Khalid was more confident at our first meeting then you are now, what does Aman even see in you tch”.</p><p>“Kabir Kartik se yeh pocho ky usny mujh mai kya dekha, not the other way around”, (Kabir ask Kartik what did he see in me, not the other way around) Aman replies cheesily.</p><p>“Meri puri zindagi”, (My whole life) Kartik sighs dreamily.</p><p>“Kabir let them like this, they are too busy to pay attention to us, let’s dance, shall we love?” Khalid seeing Kabir gagging at this display of affection, pulls his man away from the sickeningly sweet couple.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soon after this music fills the household, and what started off as a simple ceremony turns into a dance off between Kartik’s friends and Aman’s family and they dance until the neighbors ask them to tone it down.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>